Do You Believe In Fate?
by Sukkasaku
Summary: It seemed like it was going to be a peaceful summer, but when four totally different teenagers were sent to a summer camp, everything took a huge turn. *Co-written story by Pixiella and LoveToTheCucumber!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Do You Believe In Fate?

**Authors**: Pixiella & LoveToTheCucumber

**Betas**: Microsoft Works & Word

**Fandom**: WWE/pro wrestling

**Genre**: Drama, Romance, Humor

**Rating**: T

**Main pairings**: Miz/OC, Christian/OC

**Summary**: _It seemed like it was going to be a peaceful summer, but when four totally different teenagers were sent to a summer camp, everything took a huge turn._

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the idea, Nevaeh belongs to LoveToTheCucumber, Emma belongs to Pixiella, all the other characters belong to WWE, Vince McMahon and themselves and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. We don't, that's for sure.

**Pixiella'a A/N**: *squealing* I'm soo thrilled about this. It's the first time actually that I'm co-writing stuff with other person - and so far it has been oh so much fun and all! This.. Is awesome. And the story is awesome and LoveToTheCucumber is awesome for co-writting this piece of text with me, yay! Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have been enjoying writing this~ :DD

And sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not our first language. Still, hopefully you read and review this and let us know what you think about it, if we should continue with it or not. Appreciate all kind of feedback with this one.

* * *

* * *

- Chapter 1 -

She crossed the school parking lot, gathering a crowd of curious people around the classroom windows. Her waist length, black hair jumped in unison with her steps, as well as the hem of her long, black jacket. Even though it was one of the first real summer days, she wore that heavy jacket along with those thick jeans of hers. Every single piece of her clothing, from the jacket and the jeans to the long, gothic boots and the Skillet t-shirt, was black, making it even more impossible to think that she wasn't sweating profusely.

As she pulled the front door open, the familiar smell of knowledge, teachers and fellow students were there to immediately greet her. She stepped inside the building, letting the door shut itself behind her, cutting off her escape route to the real world. Very unwillingly she began to walk along the hallway - she knew that she had to show up in at least one class a day, otherwise the school would kick her out and -

Her thoughts were cut off, when she suddenly bumped into someone. She took a quick look through her way-too-long bangs, instantly wishing that she hadn't, when her eyes were met by the angry look of her English teacher, Mrs. Long. A tiny, grey haired, old woman, with a short fuse and huge, old fashioned glasses.

"Miss Taylor, I was expecting you for today's class. Where were you?" The youngster didn't answer, she just looked down at the older woman, who ignored her silence with loud sigh.

"Nevaeh, I'm worried about your grades - so far you have failed every single subject but one. And skipping classes is not going to do you any good … Are you listening to me, young lady?"

No, she wasn't. Nevaeh answered with a small shrug. She looked around the empty hallway, as the teacher started to babble about her grades and failed classes - a topic she wasn't interested in at all and had discussed about it a hundred times before.

"Now young lady, either you come to class tomorrow morning or I'll have to fail you…again. Do you understand?"

"Whatever you say, hag," Nevaeh muttered, getting ready to push past her, when she was stopped by the teacher's loud yell: "Young lady, you don't talk to your teacher like that! To the principal's office… Now!"

Nevaeh clicked her tongue in annoyance, almost biting one of her two tongue piercing, as Mrs. Long began to follow her down the hallway, making sure that she really went to the principal's office, like she was told to. Mrs. Long was one of the few teachers, who knew how to deal with Nevaeh - you had to be very strict, otherwise she would walk right over you, especially concerning school.

The walk through the hallway, past all the closed classroom doors and student's lockers felt so much longer than usual, especially when you had your English teacher right behind you, breathing down your neck and pushing you forward, until you finally reach the door leading into the principal's office.

She pushed Nevaeh inside the waiting-room, slamming the door close after her.

Nevaeh took a look around the small waiting-room - she knew that she wouldn't be able to sneak out, Mrs. Long knew her way too well and was probably standing outside the door, making sure that she wouldn't just take off like she usually did.

The waiting-room was pretty small, only two chairs next to the door with a glass window and the text 'Principal Crawford' painted on it with the most cheap gold paint possible. On the other side of the room, next to the door she was standing in front of, was a small two person couch. On her right side were a large reservation desk and a young, blonde haired secretary with green eyes, typing in something on her laptop, before she noticed Nevaeh standing at the door.

"Please take a seat," she smiled to her, Nevaeh not giving her any kind of reaction in return: "Principal Crawford is pretty busy right now, so it might take some time before your turn is up."

With a quick glance, Nevaeh scanned through the room again - a blonde girl dressed in tight jeans and light blue tube top, sat on the couch with huge pile of papers in her hands. Probably a member of the school council, Nevaeh thought to herself with a small shrug, before turning toward the chairs. Only one of them were free, the other one had been taken by some guy with light brown, short hair, and a black hat on the top of his head, which really didn't suit his style well. He had a white t-shirt with loose gray west and well fitting, yet not too tight or too loose, dark jeans. He was currently concentrating on playing around with his cell phone, so he didn't notice that Nevaeh had entered the room or that she sat down next to him, very unwillingly though. She carefully kept her eyes on the three other individuals in the small room.

Soon the office's door was pushed open and another guy walked out off the principal's office. He had short, dark brown hair and he was really tall and tanned. He nodded to the girl in blue; she stood up and walked into the office, closing the door after her.

"Well well, isn't it the man himself, Mike Mizanin, going to the principal's office… Again," the tanned boy chuckled, getting the attention of the guy who was sitting next to Nevaeh: "What have you done this time?"

"You're not gonna believe it, Randy," Mike put on a smirk and put his cell phone back into his pocket: "They didn't buy the, 'my dog ate my homework' excuse… And I fell asleep during class… And I accidentally touched Mrs. Walker's booty… And I insulted Mr. Johnson, but hello, the guy's wife truly is a fat bitch? Can you believe that they actually sent me to the principal, I mean, I did almost nothing?"

"No, I can't believe it," the two guys definitely had the same kind of sarcastic humor.

Nevaeh wasn't interested in listening to their conversation any longer, so she dug out her iPod from her bag, plugging the earphones into her ears and let the heavy music of Skillet take over her mind. Closing her eyes and lowering her look to her lap, she ignored everything going on around her - she didn't hear Randy leaving the room or Mike starting to talk to her. The thing that brought her back from the music world, to real life, was a touch on her shoulder. Quickly her head shot up and eyes snapped open, Nevaeh glaring at Mike from between her long bangs. Mike stared directly into her icy blue eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Mike chuckled, after Nevaeh finally took out her earphones to hear what the idiot had to say to her: "I was just thinking that I haven't seen you around here before. Your first time in the principal's office?" Nevaeh didn't answer, only stared back at Mike who started to babble about things like, who he was and why he was there this time. Nevaeh didn't listen to him at all - her full concentration was on his hat, her thinking about how stupid it actually looked on him.

Mike noticed her looking at his hat, so he took it off with a smirk.

"You like it, don't you?" Nevaeh didn't answer and it made Mike chuckle: "A shy one, eh? I'll tell you what, only a little kiss and it will be yours."

A snort escaped from between Nevaeh's lips. Damn, she had broken the first rule in her book and actually reacted to a question from one of the idiots that others liked to call "fellow students."

"So you want to give the kiss now, 'cause I have plenty of time here?"

"I don't want it, you can keep it," she muttered, starting to activate her iPod again.

"Come on, I saw your look, you want it… A Kiss… Only one kiss, it isn't much, huh?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to kiss somebody like you. I would more likely kiss the principal's ass."

"What, seriously?"

"Seriously," Nevaeh stated, starting to plug the earphones back into her ears, when Mike snatched the iPod, receiving an angry glare from her.

"I'm telling you, only a kiss and -"

"Oh my god, why don't you just shut up already? I don't want your hat and I'm definitely not going to kiss you for it!" Nevaeh snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away the other way.

Mike sat there with her iPod in his lap, giving a little pout towards her, before he looked at the hat in his hand. Slowly, a smirk began to climb his face and he carefully placed it on Nevaeh's head, making the girl turn back towards him with a really annoyed look on her face.

"It suits you perfectly," Mike smirked, looking at her proudly: "I tell you what, you can have the hat now, but you own me a kiss later then," Nevaeh's face fell, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The idiot was still trying to sell her that stupid hat. Mike actually thought he had her for a moment, but then a different emotion climbed her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm not interested in kissing a motherfucker like you and I fucking hate your fucking hat, you fucking moron!" Mike looked stunned. His eyes widened as Nevaeh first shot up from her seat, then snatched her iPod from his lap and then ripping his hat off from her head, almost slamming it back to his own head: "And by the way, you look ridiculous with that ugly-ass hat!" she yelled, before grabbing her stuff from the floor and storming out off the waiting-room, leaving both Mike and the secretary looking after her, confused, and with huge eyes.

Lucky for Nevaeh, Mrs. Long had been stupid enough to leave.

* * *

"One… Two… Three," Emma slowly counted to herself, before opening her eyes as she heard the bell ring through the long hallways of the school building. Most of the doors, on the both sides of the hallway, were pushed open and one by one the students started to flow out from the classrooms - **him** being one of the first ones. The short, perfect, blond hair, mixed with his killer green eyes and his white button-up t-shirt and dark jeans…

"He looks so handsome," Emma sighed to herself, keeping her eyes locked on the guy as he stopped in front of his locker on the other side of the hall. But there was something different about him, as he stood there with his friend. Somehow the light didn't reflect from his hair the same way it did last week…

"Oh my God, he has changed his trademark hair gel!" Emma gasped, without letting her gaze leave the perfect guy on the other side of the hall: "I have to find out which one he's using now!"

"Hey, earth to Emma," somebody beside her said, trying to get in contact with her. It wasn't an easy task - the brunette had her brown eyes completely locked on the blond and was so lost in him that she couldn't even see or hear anything else, when he was in her mind -which meant almost all the time.

"Emma… Emma? …Emma Violet Copeland!" her friend Tiffany almost screamed into her ear, getting back nothing but a dreamy sigh. Shaking her head, Tiffany turned her friend towards her, forcing her to look at her: "Wake up, Emma. It's not time for your day dreaming."

"But… But his hair…"

"I know it's perfect and the way the light reflects from it makes his eyes sparkle so beautifully and all that crap we have heard like a hundred times before," Tiffany sighed, following Emma's eyes as she watched the blond leaving the hall with few other guys following him into the classroom.

"Girl, you really need to get a grip now. He's just a guy –"

"Jay William Reso is so much more than just a guy!" Emma snapped at Tiffany, who held her hands up in defeat: "He's the vice president of the school council and the star student of his class! The most popular guy in the whole school and he's not even on a football team or all around sporty guy! And yet everybody on the whole school knows him and respects him! He is a guy who now, for unknown reasons, has changed his trademark hair gel and wears two layers of underwear in the winter! And he also -"

"Emma, calm down, I get it," Tiffany sighed, wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder, starting to direct her along the hallway and into the classroom. Sitting her down on a chair, Tiffany sat on her desk, looking down at Emma.

"This is starting to get too weird, you know. Thinking about him is taking all your time and every time that happens, which seems to be all the time these days, you neglect your school work and you fail the classes."

"I know," Emma muttered with a sigh, Tiffany tapped her on the shoulder with a small smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, he's just a high school crush. Now, did you make your half of the Geography essay?"

A slight color of red appeared on Emma's face - she was supposed to write it last night, but then she turned on the radio and it started to play one of the songs she knew Jay liked oh so much. And, well, then she just couldn't stop thinking about him or the song and in the end the essay was left unwritten as she ended up searching and downloading the song from the internet and spent the rest of the night listening to it. "Well, uh, I…"

"I knew you would forget," Tiffany smiled and shook her head, starting to dig a pile of papers out of her bag, handing half of them to Emma: "So this time I prepared and made your part too. But you own me big time for this one."

"Thanks girl," Emma smiled, quickly scanning through the pile of papers, as Tiffany climbed down the desk, ending up getting a hug by Emma, as she suddenly stood up from her place. Jumping a little Tiffany heard her mumbling something like 'thank you' to her, carefully hugging her back - she was used to Emma suddenly doing things like that, she was really unpredictable when it came to endearments.

Slowly, Emma started to fall back into her dream state, as she lifted her look from Tiffany's shoulder, looking to the door, seeing Jay walk past it with a small on his face, while looking inside the classroom, before disappearing again. He was looking for something, maybe looking for her, seeing how she had looked at him all the year long, maybe he finally tried to come and find her to confess that he actually felt the same way as she did…

He would walk to her, their eyes would finally meet before a confession, before a hug. Her hands, they were uncontrollable, she wanted him…

"Whoa there, girl!" Tiffany suddenly screamed, pushing Emma away from her, breaking the hug. Emma snapped out of her trance, looking her friend confused: "You didn't just touch my ass, did you?"

"Uh, no, sorry, I was… Thinking about Jay… Again, you know… Sorry," Emma muttered, her face turning totally red as she quickly sat back down at her seat. A couple of other students around them were laughing and giggling because of them.

"It's alright," Tiffany stated a little embarrassed, taking the seat next to Emma: "Just… Make sure that it doesn't happen again, okay? Geez girl, we really gotta do something about those trances of yours."

Emma just nodded, not really listening to her friend anymore. Her thoughts were back in the moment, back in the hug, them being close to each other and him whispering in her ear…

* * *

"That stupid asshole," Nevaeh mumbled to herself as she stormed through the hallway, almost making people jump out of her way, looking scared after her. "Thinking that I want his stupid hat. Bah! What a fucking idiot…"

Directing her steps toward the front door in order to get out from the building, Nevaeh continued to mumble and curse Mike's stupidity and his stupid hat to herself. Unfortunately she was so concentrated on cursing Mike down to hell that she didn't see or hear a familiar small, old English teacher stopping her and asking what she had talked with the principal.

"That stupid motherfucker can go fuck himself," Nevaeh spat before finally spotting the small, elderly woman standing in front of her, her eyes widening as Nevaeh's words reached her ears. They stared at each other for a while, before Mrs. Long took a quick look on her wristwatch - her forehead scrunching gravely.

"Young lady, you didn't just ran off from the principal's office again, did you?" she asked, sending a glare up to the young girl, who ignored her, continuing to mumble something about Mike to herself and spin a small coil of her hair around her finger.

"That's it, I'm going to call your parents!" the grey haired woman spat.

"Thank you Mrs. Thong! I would love them to pick me up from school, I'm getting tired of taking the bus… Oh, and would you ask them to bring one of those new burgers McDonalds is offering with them? I'm starving!" Nevaeh said with a cocky smile planted on her face. Mrs. Long's face turned strawberry red, Nevaeh was sure that you could fry an egg on her forehead.

"Principal's office, NOW!" she shouted and grabbed Nevaeh hard by the arm

Unwillingly Nevaeh took a seat across the table, avoiding eye contact with the man sitting on the other side, currently signing some papers. He was around his middle age by now, but he really looked younger than that - unlike the other teachers in the school, the principal had short light brown hair and very hip looking small glasses. He had probably shaved this morning since there was no sign left from the small scrubby beard that Nevaeh remembered seeing last time she was inside the office.

Suddenly the principal lifted his eyes from the papers, his brown eyes meeting Nevaeh's icy look which the girl quickly turned away - he was definitely one of the people she didn't want to look in the eyes.

"Well, Miss Taylor, it's nice to see you here again," he smiled, pushing the pile of papers away, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. She pulled a bit back on her seat, her mouth twisting into an unwilling wince. Chuckling, the principal pulled back and straightened his back before cocking his head a bit and forming a worried look on his face.

"I'm really worried about your grades," he started, opening a drawer on his desk, scanning it through for a while, before picking up couple of papers, spreading them to the table. Taking a quick look toward them, Nevaeh saw her name written on them and long line with burning red F's everywhere. "Recently you haven't been passing classes… At all. You have few classes that you have passed in the beginning of the year, but all of them you passed with an D. Your excuses?"

Nevaeh rolled her eyes with small snort. She wasn't interested in this stupid place, she wasn't interested in her grades. Sighing, the principal collected the papers back into his hands, giving Nevaeh a significant look. "You should get a grip of yourself, miss. Or else I'm afraid that I have to kick you out of the school or something like that."

"Like I care?"

"I knew you would say something like that. I'm afraid that you have to care."

"Why should I? If you don't think I suit this place, you can just throw me out whenever you want."

"Well you would like that, wouldn't you? But I'm afraid that I can't do that, this is just your first year so you have plenty of time to improve yourself the next year or two."

"…That's the only option you are giving me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Although, there is something else -"

Without letting the principal finish, Nevaeh stood up from her chair, grabbing her bag from the floor and directed her steps to the door. Hearing the principal sighing behind her, she looked at him over her shoulder, seeing the begging look on his eyes.

"Nevaeh, come back and sit down."

"Make me," Nevaeh stated, pulling the door open and disappearing to the hallway.

* * *

It would be the prom night. She would be wearing the most expensive dress she could find in any clothing store in the city. She would have saved all her money from the past few years, just to be able to buy that dress and wear it one night… But it was definitely worth it. She was the only girl he was staring at the whole evening. She was the only girl people were staring at.

As they walked to the middle of the gym's floor, the spotlights turned toward them and the first slow song started to play. Nobody else was dancing, they were the only couple on the dance floor, him holding her close and she could smell the peppermint scent coming from his tuxedo…

And his voice, speaking those words into her ear… How beautiful she looked, how he had always looked at her, wishing to get to know her, how -

"Miss Copeland, are you paying any attention to the class?" the teacher suddenly screamed, slamming her hands against Emma's desk. Her head shot up immediately, her widening eyes meeting the angry glare of their geography teacher. "Could you please pay attention and answer the question I just asked?"

"Uuh…" Emma muttered biting her lip, her eyes quickly traveling to Tiffany who was sitting next to her, but her look couldn't tell her anything she needed to know about the question or the answer. "Um, seven?"

"Miss Copeland, this is geography class, not math," the teacher groaned, slamming her hands once again against the desk, making Emma jump a bit as a few other kids in the class laughed at her: "I'm warning you, start paying attention to the class or you are out of here."

"Y-yes Miss Brooks," she stammered, the teacher finally turning away from her and walked back to the chalkboard, starting to draw more lines on it while explaining something very complicated about moraines or something like that.

Tiffany leaned closer to Emma, giving her a cheerful smile: "Don't worry, it's not that bad. Brooks is having a really bad day, so it's not your fault -"

"If Miss Terrell could also follow the class, I would be very pleased," the teacher called from the front of the class, making Tiffany's head automatically turn toward the chalkboard as she pulled away from Emma, back to her own desk.

Emma stared the chalkboard, bored, not understanding anything that was written on it. So many complicated words that didn't mean anything to her, that didn't ring any kind of bell in her head. Only if Jay could be there, telling her what everything meant… Then she would understand everything.

But without him, there was no way she could understand. Sighing, she opened her notebook and picked up her pencil, continuing to color some old hearts she had drawn in the corner of one of the pages before starting to write down the name Jay Reso over and over again inside the hearts.

He would sit there next to her, explaining everything to her, making her understand what… Moraine meant. Everything. He would even help her with homework, they would become so close that way - eventually he would end up thinking about her all the time, calling her even if they didn't have any homework to discuss with… And then, one night after the homework was done, the magical hour… Only the two of them, empty living room filled only with candles, him holding her close and -

"Miss Copeland, what did I just tell you about following the class?" Miss Brooks suddenly screamed, making Emma jump up her seat so quickly that it fell from under her and she fell with it to the floor. Other students started to laugh around her, while Tiffany kept looking down to her as she stumbled up from the floor: "Please gather your things and get out of my class!"

Hanging her head down in shame, Emma started to collect her books, notebooks and other things back into her bag. The teacher walked back to the chalkboard, continuing the class.

"You don't have to wait for me outside," Tiffany whispered, handing Emma her last pencil, before the girl pulled her bag on her shoulder, giving a small nod to her friend: "Gail should have a free period right now, go find her. I see you at the match later, okay?"

Sending Tiffany another nod, Emma directed her steps to the door, only to be stopped by a blonde girl, sitting on the edge of the second row, nearby the door. She looked up to her with vicious smirk placed on her lips, blue eyes shining and matching her tight jeans and blue tube top. Emma remembered her being a member of the school council, Michelle McCool.

"Nicely done, Copeland," she smirked to Emma, sending her a grin: "I'm really sure that getting thrown out from the classes is going to make a great impression on Jay."

As Emma's face turned into a burning red, she stormed out from class, slamming the door close. Michelle, and few other girls surrounding her, giggling after her as Miss Brooks turned once again away from the chalkboard, looking toward the door shaking her head and mumbling to herself, "Does that girl ever learn." while Tiffany kept glaring toward the group of giggling girls.

* * *

**A/N: LoveToTheCucumber: Finally we got it started! The first chapter was pretty long and it could have been longer, but we split it up, so you wouldn't get tired of it, before it's even started xD! I'm writing the next chapter, so be ready! I'm so excited about co-working this with Pixiella... Hopefully you'll read, review, fave and alert :D! Hope to see you all again, byebye for now :D**

**Pixiella: Ahhahahaa, I don't know why but I still found this chapter so amusing. There is something in it, I don't know what it is, buuuut yeah. I think it's the first Nevaeh/Mike/scene, and the hat.. I actually originally came up with the lines and the whole 'selling the hat thing for a kiss' while hanging out, spending time and writing in a library. XD**

**Writing about these girls makes me hyperactive. Anybody knows why?**

**Okay. Please read and review the chapter, let us know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter. Until we meet again, love and peace out~ o/ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The afternoon slowly came closer. Most of the students were not able to pay any attention to the last classes of the day. They were all too excited about the upcoming basketball game, or more likely the finals, which was in the very same afternoon. The basketball players had been allowed to skip the last few classes of the day, to get psyched and ready for the big final - it was the second year they had the chance to win the high school championship and this year the finals were played on their own school.

Finally people were let inside the gym, all the seats getting taken quickly by large groups of youngsters, all of them trying to position themselves, so they could get as good a view as possible. It didn't take long before every single seat was taken and all the students were packed inside the gym - Nevaeh included.

She really didn't want to be in there, but she was currently heavily guarded by Mrs. Long, who kept her eyes strictly on the young girl, who just sat on the edge of the auditorium with her eyes glued on the empty field in front of her. She wasn't interested in basketball at all, although she had to admit that she was more into it than football.

Emma sat beside Tiffany on the middle row. They were sitting just a few rows behind Jay. Emma sighed as she laid her head on Tiff's shoulder.

"I would pay to watch Jay all day long," Emma said in a dreaming way. Tiffany just shook her head.

"Come on, this is the finals and you're not even paying for it. Enjoy it while it's free."

"Oh, I am enjoying it… Every second of it."

"The match is not even started yet?"

"Whatever," Emma sighed and sat straight again. Music started playing and in came the black and red cheerleading squad.

"Look, there's Gail!" Tiff yelled, waving down at one of the cheerleaders, who waved back: "I bet she'll become head cheerleader next year, she's so talented!" Tiff was really excited about the game, but she still had time and energy to cheer for her friend. Emma started waving towards Gail the minute she spotted her, but Gail had already started on their routine, so she didn't wave back.

"Of course she will. She's so energetic, lithe and small. She would make a great head cheerleader!" Emma knew it would make Tiff happy, if she talked about someone else than Jay. So she did. Even though her eyes and mind were back at Jay already.

The basketball players from both teams began to invade the gym. All the students started cheering. Both teams gathered up around their own coach.

"Okay boys, you all know the impotency of this match, right?" the black and red coach asked his team.

"Yes coach!" they all yelled at the same time.

"This rivalry has been going on for too long and now it's time for it to stop and it's up to us. We have to win to show these bastards which the better team is!"

"Yes coach!"

"Now boys, who's the best?" the coach screamed as loud as his lungs allowed him.

"Rabies is!"

"Who?"

"Rabies!" they all jumped up and down in a circle to get fired up. The coach was so hyped that his red cap fell off and exposed the lack of short, grey hair.

Everyone got ready and took their positions, except for Mike. The coach pulled him back as he was about to follow his teammates.

"Captain, I'm counting on you. Don't fuck this up," the coach said, looking dead serious. Mike knew this match meant everything to his coach, but saying something like that right before the match started was just inappropriate. He would be even more nervous now, because of all the expectations. He was the captain of the team, he had to lead his team towards the victory.

"I won't coach," Mike said and nodded, before taking his place in the middle of the gym.

Mike looked right into the eyes of the captain of the other team. Both of them were smirking confidently.

"Trophy's staying here" Mike whispered loud enough for his opponent to hear.

"Forget it, I'm taking home the gold," the other captain replied.

"Are you ready?" the referee asked, looking from one to another. They both nodded. The referee blew his whistle, to signal that the match was about to start. He threw the ball in the air and both captains jumped to hit the ball in the direction of their own team. Mike got lucky and the whole school started cheering.

Nevaeh took a better look at the captain of her school's team.

"Oh God, not him," she muttered as she realized it was the guy with the stupid hat from earlier. She was about to get up from her chair, when her eyes locked with Mrs. Long's. She sat back down and crossed her arms: "Stupid game," she whispered to herself.

Nevaeh sat beside an old woman. She had short, white, curly hair and glasses. Her clothes were basically pale pink. She looked like a normal elderly, but something didn't fit her age though. She was hyped up, practically jumping up and down her seat. She threw her arms in the air and started screaming: "Go Mikey, you can do it! Show those brats how it's done!"

Nevaeh chuckled inside of herself, an old lady acting like that wasn't exactly an everyday experience.

Suddenly she stood up from her seat and started jumping and yelling even higher. Nevaeh turned her attention back at the game, just to discover that the guy with the stupid hat had scored.

Mike ran past the captain of the other team, making a 1-0 sign with his fingers. The purple team's blond captain just snorted and looked the other way, muttering to his teammates that the next score was going to be theirs, while glaring toward Mike from the corner of his eye.

Mike's teammate, Sheamus, ran over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Well done, Miz," he grinned. Mike just sent him a self-satisfied smile.

"Wow, Mike is indeed a good captain," Tiffany said, elbowing Emma, who looked at her right away. Tiff sent her a blaming look: "You're not listening to what I'm saying, are you?"

"Sorry," Emma apologized in a low tone, while her face turned red.

"Are you even watching the game?" Tiff asked blaming, crossing her arms over her chest. Almost automatically Emma's eyes turned toward the basketball field, before once again hitting on Jay, who was carefully watching the game just a few rows in front of them.

"I really want to, but it's hard when someone like Jay is sitting almost right in front of you," Tiff just rolled her eyes at Emma.

Mike jumped and was about to score again, when somebody suddenly grabbed his shirt and tugged him down, ruining his shot. He turned to see who it was, immediately meeting the smirk of the other captain as he sent him a vicious wink and he ran past him. Mike took a quick look at his surroundings, the other team was blocking the referee's vision, so he probably didn't see it.

"Hey referee, open your fucking eyes! This moron just ruined my shot on purpose!" Mike shouted, pointing at the purple team's captain.

"Watch your mouth or you're out of here!" the referee warned him and sent him a glare.

"Mizanin, stop whining and start playing!" The Rabies coach shouted.

Sheamus ran up to Mike again.

"Fuck him, Miz, we'll get back at him later," Sheamus assured Mike, receiving a slow nod from him. They got back to their positions and continued playing.

Captain Goldilocks kept cheating throughout the rest of the first-half. Mike and Sheamus went to their coach during half-time.

"Coach, they are fucking cheating! Do something about it!" Mike complained loudly.

"Yeah, they are constantly slowing us down, by tugging our shirts or pulling our arms!" Sheamus complained as well.

"The referee can't see it, I can't see, are you sure that you're not making this up? You can't just win the easy way. Now go out there and suck it up!" the coach demanded in a hard tone.

"Coach I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna punch that motherfucker the next time he…" Miek started, but the coach cut him off.

"Mike… If you wanna be the captain of the team and if you don't wanna spend the rest of the match sitting next to me, then go out and play, stop whining like a little girl! This is a man's sport. Now go out there and win!" Both Sheamus and Mike rolled their eyes as soon as they had turned their backs towards their coach.

They ran beside each other towards the rest of the team.

"I swear, if he as much as brushes me again, I'll rip his head off!" Mike whispered to Sheamus, before getting into position.

Second-half began. At first everything went fine, but when Mike was about to jump, someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. Mike immediately turned around and threw the ball as hard as he could right in the face of captain Goldilocks. It hit him right on the nose and it started bleeding.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you!" Mike screamed, striking Goldilocks as hard as he could on the side of his head.

Both teams stood in a circle around them, so it was hard for the coaches and the referee to see what was going on or more importantly, to get in and stop them.

One of the boys from the other team grabbed Mike's arm and was about to pull him away from his own captain, when Sheamus grabbed the boy and pushed him away.

"I'm going to make sure that you'll never play again!" Mike kicked Goldilocks with all of his power right between the legs. He immediately fell to the ground crying. Mike put on a smirk and looked around at the other players. No one dared to get involved, but luckily for Goldilocks, the coaches and the referee finally got to them. Mike was just about to kick the captain again, when his coach grabbed him and hold him from behind.

"Let go of me!" Mike screamed, desperately trying to wrench his way out. The referee and the other team's coach checked up on Goldilocks. They got him up on his feet and the referee got him out of the gym.

The other coach got toe to toe with Mike. Mike's coach was still holding him.

"You sick son of a bitch, what the hell is wrong with you?" the black and purple coach yelled Mike right into his face.

"Your team was cheating!" Mike replied, still trying to get out of his coach's firm grip.

The other coach continued yelling at Mike.

Tiffany and Emma were curiously watching what was going on. Emma took a quick look at Jay, to see his expression. He wasn't standing like the rest of the audience. He was sitting on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a small pout crossing his lips. He was shaking his head, looking disappointed.

"I'm going to make sure tha…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, when Mike suddenly spit him right in the face. Everybody gasped loudly. The other coach stood for a second, not saying anything. He was even more shocked than Mike's own coach. Mike glared towards the purple coach, as his own began to drag him back to the changing room.

Nevaeh figured it was now or never. Mrs. Long was looking the other way, to watch what was going on in the middle of the gym, so now she had an opportunity to escape. She got up and made her way through the crowd. The only ways out were pass Mrs. Long or through the boys changing room. Of couse she chose the second.

As Nevaeh tiptoed her way through the corridor towards the changing room, she heard someone yelling really loudly, but she couldn't hear exactly what the person was saying. She sneaked closer and peeked from behind a wall, to see what was going on inside the changing room. Her eyes widened as she saw the school's basketball coach slap Mike right across the face. Mike's body didn't move an inch, only his head turned to the side. He slowly turned it back to its original position and continued glaring at the coach.

"I'm disappointed in you… Really disappointed," the coach said, shaking his head, before exiting the room.

Mike cursed and took off his shirt. Nevaeh cocked her head a little, to take a better look at his bare upper body. His arms were pretty big and his chest was wide. He was pretty lean and his 6 pack abs was completely symmetrical. All in all he was actually pretty good looking.

Nevaeh looked behind her, to see if anybody was close. No one in sight. She peeked inside the changing room once again, seeing something she hadn't expected. She nodded her head in approval, thinking he would fit great as Mr. Long.

Mike went inside the shower and Nevaeh ran through the changing room quickly, not to be seen.

_The next day_

Mike sat at the table at home, eating his breakfast. He ate it as slow as he could, enjoying every second of the time he had at home. He didn't want to go back to school, everybody hated him after yesterday's incident, because of him they had lost the trophy by disqualification. Well, actually he was used to being hated, but everybody hated him even more now. He just couldn't deal with it at the moment. He knew if he went to school and somebody got in his face, he would hit them and then he would get expelled and he didn't want that, not after all the trouble his grandmother had went through the day before. She had talked to the principle for hours, just to convince him to let Mike stay. She won at last, but Mike ended up getting kicked off of the basketball team and he had to go to some sick summer camp to improve his grades and to make up for his behavior. And last but not least, he had to visit the school psychologist at least one hour per week, after the summer vacation. It was his last chance.

"Do you want more pancakes, Mikey?" Mike's grandmother, Elaina, asked.

"No thanks grandma, I think I'm good with this," he said in a calm tone, sending her a smile.

"Oh, my little angel," she kissed him on the top of his head and gave him a hug.

"I love you grandma," he whispered, closing his eyes and nuzzling the side of his head against her shoulder.

"I love you too, Mikey," she let go of him and messed her hand gently around in his hair: "Are you ready for school?" Mike looked uncomfortable getting that question. Grandma Elaina knew what was wrong. She wanted to let him stay at home, but she knew he had to go or else he would get kicked out.

"I…" he sighed and got up from his chair: "Guess I am." Elaina sent him a cheering smile.

"Why don't you go to bed and sleep for another hour? I'll call the principle and tell him that you're at the dentist and will be back right after."

"You don't have to do that, I can just…"

"Go to bed. I'll see you in an hour or two, okay?"

"Okay," Mike nodded and smiled. He gave his grandmother a hug, before he went upstairs to his room.

He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. He was lucky to have such a sweet grandma, she would do anything for him, even though she knew how he was like in school.

His parents had died in a car crash, when he was just a little boy, so he didn't really know them. He had lived with his grandma for as long as he could remember.

He remembered the first time he had got in a fight. He was in playschool. Everybody had picked on him back in kindergarten, because he didn't have any parents. Then one day in playschool, one of the other kids had teased him with not having any parents and he just snapped. He hit the kid as hard as he could and kicked him and threw stuff at him, right until a teacher appeared. The principle called Mike's grandmother and told her about how naughty Mike had been and that she had to pick him up, because the other kids were scared of him. He remembered his grandmother picking him up and taking him home. She sat down with him on her lap and started asking why he had hit the other boy. Mike had started crying insanely and he was inconsolable. Elaina had hugged him tightly and told him that it was okay and that everything was going to be fine. Then an hour later he had told her why he had done it and she told him she understood why he was upset and that she would talk with the other boy's mother and make sure it would never happen again. She did talk to the other boy's mother, but now that the other boy knew how to make Mike sad, he continued pushing him over the edge, because he thought it was fun. Every day was a battle for both Mike and Elaina. She had to pick him up from school almost every day and he would be crying and apologizing to her for not being a good boy. He told her he tried, but it was hard when the others picked on him all the time. The other mothers questioned Elaina's parental skills and told her to find another school and a foster family for Mike and a nursing home for herself. She got pissed off at them and told them to shut the fuck up. That was the only time Mike had ever heard his grandma swear.

After that, she found another school for Mike, but it was too late for him to change. He had become a bully himself. His grandmother was perfectly aware of the fact that Mike was a brat at school, but she also knew that he was the sweetest and most fantastic kid in the whole world. She loved him like he was her own child and he loved her like she was his own mother.

At some point Mike had fallen asleep, because he was roused by a loud knock on his door and his grandmother's voice calling from behind it. Sighing, he got up and packed his bag. Only seconds after that, he was standing in the doorway, giving Elaina a last hug. She kissed his cheek, before leaving him to himself. Mike reached for his hat, which lay on the shelf over the coat racket. He stopped and took a good look at the hat in his hands.

"_You look ridiculous with that ugly-ass hat!" _the voice of the black haired girl from yesterday suddenly appeared in his mind. Carefully Mike placed the hat on his head, taking a look at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall next to the racket. And while looking at his reflection staring back at him, the thought crossed Mike's mind for the first time - he actually looked pretty ridiculous with that thing on his head. Even though Sheamus always seemed to like it and was constantly telling him that it looked good on him… A guy like him could easily be wrong.

Mike ended up throwing it back on the shelf. With a small smile crossing his lips, he pressed down the door handle and pushed the door open.

When Mike finally arrived at the school's ground, he couldn't help himself from stopping at the gates, just to stare at the building in front of him. A few students were walking around the school yard, every single pair of eyes sending Mike either an annoyed or disappointed glare. He just glared right back at them.

Suddenly a hand landed on Mike's shoulder, making him jump. He turned and got face to face with a proudly grinning Sheamus.

"Hey fella," Sheamus said in a happy tone and started to direct Mike towards the school's front door.

"Hey Sheamus," Mike replied without showing any kind of emotion.

"You know what, Miz?"

"No?" Mike looked at Sheamus once again, raising his eyebrow.

"It was awesome what you did to captain sissy. The whole school is talking about it! He sure got what he deserved!" Sheamus laughed as they stood right in front of the door. Mike just gave him a grin, even though he didn't totally agree with him. Captain Goldilocks indeed got what he deserved, but still he wished that he could go back in time, to prevent himself from doing what he did.

* * *

**A/N – LoveToTheCucumber: **_**Sorry, I wanted to update this earlier, but things always got in my way xD Here is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter, hope you enjoyed it :) (-It's my entire fault, don't blame Pixi!)**_

**Pixiella's A/N: For some reason I find it weird that this chapter didn't take as nearly as long as the first one and it's no as long either.. Or maybe it's just me, I have a bad habit of making things ridiculously long some times. XD**

**I really like this chapter, especially the part where the other teams captain get hit by the ball and attacked by Mike.. For various reasons I at the moment I first red this chapter through I imagined him looking like Zac Efron. And so hilarity ensued.. He should have been an Efron clone but a Goldilocks also works very well. He is a pretty boy, after all.**

**Anyway. Thank you to all who red and reviewed the first chapter, really appreciate your reviews and that you took time to read and review such a long chapter. Also huge thanks to everybody who alerted, favorited and subscribed the story, you guysgirls are awesome and rock our socks off~ XD**

**Now.. Since you got this far reading this chapter, you can as well press the Review button at the bottom and share your thoughts. Appreciate all kind of feedback. :DD Until we meet again (and honestly, I don't know when that is going to be, I'm busy as hell and the next chapter is all mine so it might AGAIN take some time..), love and peace out~ o/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, so now that's off the table we have one last thing to discuss," the head of the school council, John Cena, stated, looking at the papers on the desk in front of him, while getting up from his seat at the end of the huge table, which they had put together using the smaller desks of the classroom. He took a quick look toward the other people sitting around the table, "As you should know already, the teachers have given us the responsibility to plan and arrange the schools ending party tomorrow night."

A few people around the table took a look toward each other, some starting to mumble something and others nodding in agreement. With a loud cough, John gathered the looks back to himself, starting to point at people two or three at the time, giving each team a task they would be responsible for.

"Michelle and Layla, decorating the school gym for the party is up to you," John started, making both the blonde and the brunette nod before the two girls took off from the room to check out the gym and probably start decorating it or at least start the planning, "Maryse and Eve, you'll take care of the music and I'm going to make the arrangements for all the food and drink stuff with Christopher and -"

But John was cut off as the door of the room was given a small knock and pushed open, in popping the very familiar face of the school's principal: "Sorry for the interruption," he chuckled, receiving a small nod from John as a mark that it was alright, "But I need one of you guys, the new student arrived and somebody needs to show him around, I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Oh, it's alright," John chuckled a bit, "After all, it's for a good cause. So, any volunteers?" But before John could even finish his sentence, one of the chairs was pushed back and the person sitting on it was getting on his feet. Everyone's eyes turned toward the sound, a wide grin forming on John's face. "Ah, Jay, of course."

With a small, yet proud, smile climbing his face, Jay gave John a small nod, before directing his steps toward the door, where the principal was still standing, him smiling as well as he closed the door after Jay.

"So, the new kid is here?" Jay asked as they began to walk down the empty hallway, toward the principal's office. The older man nodded slowly, "I thought he was starting after the summer vacation?"

"Well, he is," the principal stated, receiving a bit confused look from the blonde boy walking next to him, "But his father insisted that his son would get a tour around the school before he started here, so it would be easier for him to start the next semester without, you know, being so lost."

"But wouldn't it be easier to give him the tour at the beginning of the next semester, like we do to all the new students?"

"It would be fine, yes," the principal admitted, stopping in front of the door, which led inside the waiting room, before the principal's office, "Except that he is starting as a sophomore next year and… Well, I'll explain it to you later."

As Jay nodded, the principal pushed down the door handle, leading the young, blonde man inside the small waiting room. The room was almost empty, only the familiar green-eyed secretary was sitting behind her desk, sending a small nod with a smile toward Jay, who answered back with a smile and a nod as well.

And then there was another person, a young boy, sitting on the couch of the waiting room. His face was turned toward the floor, his short, dark brown hair was covering the last bits of his forehead that could have been possible to see from his position. He looked pretty young, small and fragile while sitting there, almost being pressed into a small pile that was covered with a too big, black hoodie and dark, tight jeans with black and white converses.

The principal walked to the boy, after greeting the secretary, giving a small tap to the boy's shoulder. He shivered a bit, but didn't raise his look from the floor, "This is Evan," the principal smiled, first looking at the boy, waiting for his reaction, but when nothing happened, so he turned back toward Jay, "He will start schooling here at the beginning of the next semester. And Evan, this is Jason. He will show you around the school."

The boy still didn't lift his gaze from the floor, but he gave a small nod. A smile appeared on the principal's face as he looked down toward the boy. Then his look returned to Jay, "Take good care of him and note that he is a little shy and sensitive, when it comes to dealing with new people."

Jay only nodded as an answer, the principal taking off from the waiting room to return to his office. As the door closed, Jay's eyes returned to the boy in front of him - him actually being kind of surprised that the kid had gotten up from his seat, even if his eyes were still scanning over the floor.

"So, you are the new boy?" Jay asked, the boy only nodding to him, "I'm Jason, but everyone calls me Jay... And you are Evan, right?"

"…Yeah," he answered with a quiet voice. A small, bright light lit up in Jay's eyes as the boy finally spoke to him and actually lifted his head up a bit so Jay could see even a small part of his eyes, "Evan Bourne."

"Alright then, Evan," Jay continued to smile at the dark haired boy in front of him, Evan probably not even noticing his smiling. "I'll show you around the school for a bit, so it won't be too hard for you to get started here next fall."

"…Whatever," Evan nearly whispered. Obviously Jay didn't hear it, since he just spun around, motioning the young boy to follow him as he stepped out of the waiting room.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Sheamus asked with a loud laughter, pointing at a bright colored huge poster, which was taped to the wall outside the school gym. Mike just shrugged, not even bothering to turn to look at it. He already knew what the poster was saying and what the hell it was all about, "Who would ever be such an idiot and actually participate in a summer camp that was arranged by the school?" Sheamus continued with an even louder laughter.

Mike rolled his eyes at him, still not bothering to look toward the poster. He knew he was going to be one of the idiots in the camp, but just because he was forced to, otherwise he would get kicked out of school and he didn't want to disappoint his grandmother. She had done so much for him, so participating to make her happy was the least he could do. So whether he liked it or not, he needed to go to this stupid camp thing.

"Miz, you think anyone would really participate in such a stupid thing like this?" Sheamus asked, this time turning toward Mike, who just shrugged once again, while playing around with his phone. He wanted to act like he didn't know anything about it and he didn't want to know anything because he thought the whole camp thing was stupid.

"Only geeks and retards participate in such kind of things," Mike muttered, seeing from the corner of his eye how Sheamus grinned widely to his answer. But Mike's attention was distracted as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway toward them, it being really unusual, since most people during this time were at class – Mike and Sheamus obviously not being "most people."

The grin on Sheamus's face disappeared for a moment, before he spotted two figures walking down the hallway - the grin once again starting to grow as he tapped Mike on the shoulder, nodding his head toward the two figures, which were getting closer to them. Mike's eyes raised from his phone to the redheaded, Irish boy next to him. Slowly a grin started to climb on Mike's lips as well - it was Jay with some new kid, a really small looking boy, who neither of them had seen before.

"Some new meat, huh?" Mike asked with a wide grin, stuffing his phone down his pocket, as the two boys reached them. Jay didn't pay any attention to them, just motioned Evan to follow him as he walked past them, "Hey Reso, stop there for a moment, will ya'!" Mike shouted after them, just as Jay pushed the gym door open. Sighing Jay stopped, shooting an annoyed glare toward Mike. He knew perfectly who this guy was, or at least who he thought he was - the very same idiot who ruined their possibility for the championship and the one and only person you should stay away from in this school.

"What is it, Mizanin?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to the new boy?" Mike asked, his eyes quickly shifting from Jay to Evan, who kept standing half behind Jay, his eyes turning toward the floor, "He should be meeting some people around here, right? And we happen to stand right here so -"

"Just let it go, Mizanin," Jay stated, taking a quick look at Evan behind him, motioning him to step inside the gym. Quickly the boy disappeared behind the heavy door, Jay sending one last glare toward the two guys standing in the hallway, before disappearing inside the gym as well.

Mike looked after him for a while before snorting. "Well that was cold," he muttered, Sheamus staring at the closed door with a nod.

* * *

As Evan's eyes scanned through the huge gym, Jay shared a small talk with Michelle and Layla, who were currently designing and decorating the gym for the upcoming schools ending party. Evan sat on the front row of the auditorium, looking around himself, being a bit confused – everything around here seemed to be so much bigger than in any of his previous schools. The classes lasted longer here, the whole place was huge and every single classroom and group was filled with a huge amount of people. It was the exact opposite of any of the other schools he had went to.

"So, what do you think?" Jay asked as he walked back to Evan, taking the seat next to him. Evan nodded a bit, his eyes landing on Michelle and Layla on the other side of the gym, the two best friends currently discussing which colors they should use for the lightning.

"Everything looks so big in here," Evan's quiet voice stated, this time making Jay nod.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot when new students come here," he chuckled, Evan only nodding as an answer, "But you get used to it quickly. I bet your previous school wasn't this big then?"

"None of them was," Evan admitted, the short sentence really catching Jay's attention.

"None of them? So you have been in more than one school before this?"

"Yeah…" Evan muttered with a small shrug, his eyes traveling from Michelle and Layla down to his hands, "My dad travels a lot because of his work, so…"

"Oh… So you move often?" Evan nodded again, his eyes not jumping back up from his lap, "Must be tough."

Evan just shrugged as the silence fell between them. Jay excused himself for a moment, skipping his way to Michelle and Layla as it started to look like there would be a cat fight coming soon, since the two girls didn't agree on the color of the light or the flowers. Evan looked after him under his brows, starting to think how tough it actually was to travel and move so often. During his sixteen years long life he had moved over ten times inside the States and had actually lived twice abroad as well. And every single time his father got a new project to work on, it was in a different state. And then they moved again and he needed to change school.

And if something was tough, that was. To change school in the middle of the semester wasn't easy for anyone, especially not for Evan, since he was the quiet, shy and new boy, it was always him, who got picked on, which made him even more quiet and shy. It had happened in all of his previous schools and so far it didn't look to good around here either - he would be starting as a sophomore next fall, but he had fallen so much behind in every possible subject he could think of and he was the new one when everyone else knew each other. So it was pretty obvious that the same thing that had happened so many times before, would end up happening once again.

"Alright. Evan, are you ready?" Jay asked, once appearing next to the young boy. Evan looked up at him with a slight of confusion in his eyes, "Let's get going, I'm going to show you the cafeteria and after that we head outside."

With a small nod Evan pushed himself up on his feet, following Jay back to the doors leading to the very same hallway they had traveled down only minutes ago.

Mike and Sheamus was still standing in the hallway, chatting about something that Jay couldn't care less about.

"There you are again," Mike started as soon as he spotted Evan walking in his field of vision from the gym, "Are you now going to introduce yourself to us?" Evan didn't even bother to look at him, he just took a quick glance toward Jay, who shook his head.

"There is no reason for you to get to know those two," Jay said to him, loud enough for both Mike and Sheamus to hear it as well, "They are nothing but bad news."

"Hey, if I want to meet new people, you are not the one to tell me who I can and who I can't meet," Mike snapped, making his way to Evan past Jay. Jay just shooting a glare toward him, hoping that Mike wouldn't do anything stupid to make Evan embarrassed or something similar to that.

"Hey, I'm Mike Mizanin," Mike stated, offering Evan his hand. Evan just kept his eyes plastered to the floor, giving a small nod to Mike. Lowering his hand down, Mike stared at the boy in front of him for a while before saying, "So, what's your name then?"

As the silence around them got longer, Mike crackled a few chuckles, hearing Sheamus laughing behind him as well, "So...you don't have a name then, or did the cat get your tongue?" Sheamus snickered to Mike's supposedly funny comment as a wide grin started to form on Mike's face.

"Hey boy, I asked for your name," Mike started to get annoyed with the silent boy and he gave him a small poke to the shoulder. Jay's hand quickly lowered on Mike's shoulder, trying to pull him away, but Mike just removed his hand, keeping his concentration on Evan, "And when Mike Mizanin wants something, he gets it. So come on, let's hear that name of yours."

"I said let it go, Mike," Jay stated annoyed, grabbing Mike by his shoulder and forcing him away from the young boy. Mike's eyes finally traveled from Evan to Jay and a dirty smile climbed his face.

"Oh, standing up for your boyfriend, are you?" he asked with a smirk plastered to his face, Sheamus just continuing the cracking and idiotic grinning in the background. Jay sent him one last annoyed glare before gently pushing Evan forward down the hallway.

Mike and Sheamus watched them take off, as they finally disappeared behind the corner. Mike let out a snort: "I hate that attitude of his. I so hope I won't get to be in any classes with him the next semester… This year's math classes have been such a big pain in the ass, just because he was there."

_~ Later the same day ~_

"But I don't really wanna go," Emma sighed, sending a begging look to Tiffany. The blonde just shook her head, grabbing her shorter friend by the shoulder and started to direct her toward the gym doors, "Why did I need to participate in this stupid thing? It wasn't even my choice, you can't make me!"

"Young lady, do you want to fail your English and math classes?" Gail asked with a caring smile, Emma answering with a tiny shake of her head. "Exactly, so if you want to get through those classes and the whole semester without any further problems, you are going to come and participate."

"Besides we will be there as well," Tiffany smiled, Emma just rolling her eyes at her two friends as Gail pulled the gym door open, all three girls entering.

Mike's eyes traveled to the doors as soon as he heard them opening. Watching how three girls from their school walked into the gym, he let out a small sigh of relief - so far he hadn't seen many familiar people around. Sure, after yesterdays game almost every single person in the school knew who the dumb ass, who ruined their possibilities for the championship, was, but as far as he was concerned, there were no one paying any special attention to him, there weren't any people who sat next to him during classes or got detention because of only ones he recognized were Randy and that black-haired girl from detention. Mike was just thankful that a certain Irish –

"Miz?"

At the very moment that word reached his ears, Mike knew it was too late to try anything at all, from hiding to running away or even pretending he didn't hear that. That he didn't hear the oh so familiar Irish accent calling him by that stupid nickname he didn't even like, but which he let Sheamus use anyway.

Mike took one quickly look toward his orange haired friend, who was standing there by his side, before returning his eyes back to his hands. Sheamus looked around them for a moment before taking a seat next to Mike, eying the other students around them, sitting on their places in the auditorium, most of them chatting with their friends.

"The hell are you doing here?" Mike asked with a low voice, Sheamus's head almost immediately turning back toward him.

"Participating this madness because I'm forced to. Principal said I'm going to fail so many classes that if I don't participate, I'm not going to -"

"Yes, I know what happens if you fail and don't participate," Mike's annoyed voice cut him off, leaving Sheamus eying him as Mike just continued to stare at the doors as they were once again pushed open - this time by the new boy he had spotted earlier with Jay.

"Hey, check that out," Gail cut off Tiffany's talk about why she and Gail were participating this whole thing even though they weren't forced to. Both Tiffany and Emma turned to look the way Gail was looking, spotting the young boy walking inside the gym class. "Who is that? I don't recall seeing him before," Tiffany wondered out loud, neither of the other girls noticing how Gail's eyes were glued on the guy as he walked a little bit awkwardly across the huge hall before getting up to the auditorium, taking a seat in the front row – just a second before someone's voice took his attention, him getting back on his feet and climbing up a few rows before sitting next to a few members of the school council.

"He must be a new boy," Tiffany finally stated, bringing Gail back from her trans as she turned to look her blonde friend again. "I remember hearing some of the school council members talking about a new student who was going to start here the next year…" The last of the blonde's sentence didn't reach Emma's ears though, since she had already spotted something more interesting than the new kid.

"What is Jay doing here?" she wondered to herself, her mind not allowing her eyes to leave the blond man sitting next to the new boy, obviously introducing him to the other members of the school council who he was sitting together with. _"I didn't know he would need to take part in this -"_

But a sudden cough cut her thoughts off and every single pair of eyes turnws toward the sound - meeting the smiling face of the principal himself, standing in the middle of the gym class with few of the other teachers standing by his side.

"Hello and welcome, my dear students. I'm so glad to see that so many of you have arrived in this short informative function about the upcoming summer school camp that your school has organized specially for you this year…"

* * *

**Pixiella's A/N: Oh dear God, I'm sooo horribly, horribly sorry about this! It's been so long since the story was updated last time, I promise this will never, EVER happen again! And if it does, I mean when it's my turn to update.. Hit me with a spoon! I promise this is the last time you have to wait for this long for another update for this story! I seriously feel myself as a really bad person now, oh God.. Can you forgive me if I promise this wont happen again? ;_; And it was all my fault, me being the lazy ass here, it has nothing to do with Cucu (..yes darling, you have a nickname now) - she's an awesome and fast beta reader, this delay is all my and my laziness's fault!**

***pulls herself together* ..Anyway. This chapter doesn't really have that much in it, it's pretty much only the first real introduction to the summer camp idea, the whole real deal (..weird sentence, I know, but don't bother yourself with it, it's getting too late for even my brain to work properly) of the actual story.. Which we will get even more into after the next chapter! Which will have nothing to do with this chapter, really, but it's an important one! ..And I don't know what I'm talking about. So, yeah, anyway.**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers, to all who have alerted and favorited the story, you guys and girls seriously rock our socks off! XDD ..Hey, it's even funnier to say it when it's in plural! XDD ..Yes, I officially lost my mind since you people are just too damn awesome. Thank you oh so very much~ You mean lot to us. :DD**

**So, stay tuned for the next chapter, I'm sure it will be up much, MUCH earlier than this one! So, um, now that you managed to get through my self-pitying rambling, I'm sure you people will press the 'Review this chapter' button under there and share your thoughts to us, yes? :33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The time was around 6 PM when Nevaeh finally finished a half hour long shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and went to her room where she threw herself on the bed. For her, this was just going to be yet another boring, though relaxed, weekend at home. Everyone was probably already on their way to the big party at the school. Except for herself of course, she wasn't planning on going. She hated parties and school, so those two things combined was a complete disaster, there was no way she would let anyone talk her into going. Luckily for her that wasn't going to be a problem, since she didn't know anyone, who would actually try to talk her into it. Nevaeh was a loner, she spent most of her time at home, reading books and watching T.V. Her mother wasn't too thrilled about her spending so much time at home alone, but she didn't know what to do or say to make her daughter go and socialize, so she said nothing. She pretended like her daughter's behavior was perfectly normal.

Nevaeh was just about to turn on her television, when suddenly she heard some girlie chat coming from outside her house. She stood up and went to an already open window, seeing 3 all dressed up girls stand in the middle of the road, just outside her house. Nevaeh was curious, even though she didn't seem like it, she was actually one of the most curious people in the world.

She knew all 3 of them from school. On the right was the short Asian girl with long, curly, dark brown hair. She was wearing a strapless , tight, blue dress and a pair of black high heels. Nevaeh wasn't sure what her name was, it was something starting with a G or a K, it didn't really matter anyway, so she didn't bother trying to remember, but instead she took a look at the girl on the left. She was tall with long blonde hair, but it wasn't hanging loose like the Asian girl's hair, it was tied up in some insane bun, which made Nevaeh wonder who had dressed her hair because it looked like it was done by a professional. Her outfit wasn't nearly as impressive as her hair, it was just a plain black dress and a pair of red high heels. Actually it didn't really matter if her outfit was more boring than all the other girls', since her baby face and giant boobs could get her any guy she wanted, no matter what she was wearing.

Nevaeh remembered her name being Tiffany. They were in the same English class, along with Tiffany's best friend, Emma, who happened to be the girl in the middle and practically Nevaeh's neighbor too. Emma's shoulder length, light brown hair hung loose as always, though she had a silver barrette formed as a heart attached to the right side of her hair. The strapless, short, salmon colored dress and matching shoes fit her perfectly. She had that cute face and skinny body every girl in the world would give their left arm to get. Even though she was hot and all the boys at school probably dreamed of her every night, she never really used it for her benefit. She seemed like a very shy and cautious girl, who didn't have a clue about just how beautiful she was, which was probably the reason why she had never had a boyfriend and hung around losers, instead of being together with girls like Michelle and Layla. Those girls were pretty and they knew it. That was what made Emma an outsider instead of the popular girl. Her personality totally ruined the image she was meant to bear... And like that wasn't enough, she was also known for being desperately in love with a Sophomore called Jay. Every Freshman knew about it, so it was a mystery to Nevaeh how the news hadn't reached the Sophomores yet. Well, she didn't really care... She didn't care about anybody, especially not those 3 girls... But still she couldn't help herself from leaning closer to the window, quietly listening to what the girls were talking about.

"I swear, I could kill that Mike guy!" The Asian girl complained, stomping her foot in anger. Emma and Tiffany both looked at her like she was insane.

"Relax, Gail. He got into a fight and so what? You don't even like the guy, so why do you care?" Tiffany asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"He made us look like complete idiots! Now we'll never hear the end of it."

"And by _us _you mean the cheerleading squad, right?"

"Of course I mean the cheerleading squad, Tiff! The other squad has been bothering us the whole year and now they actually have something worth bitching about and it's all because of him!" Gail crossed her arms and pouted, she was definitely not happy with the way the finals ended, "What do you think?" everyone went silent as the Asian and the blonde looked at Emma, who was staring at the asphalt, looking dead or something near that, "Emma, Earth to Emma?"

"What?" she looked up at her friends, sending them a confused smile. Tiffany and Gail's looks were filled with disappointment, once again Emma had drafted into her own world, not paying any attention to what her friends were talking about, "Sorry, what did you say, Gail?" Gail just shook her head.

"Just forget it," Gail and Tiffany looked the other way. Emma dug into her purse and grabbed her mobile phone, giving it a quick glance, while she began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Adam was supposed to pick us up over 5 minutes ago, where the hell is he?" Tiffany and Gail turned to look at her.

"Well, he is in the school council, so he's probably helping out with something at the school," Tiffany suggested, but Emma shook her head.

"No, he wasn't given any assignment, he told me that after their last meeting... Damn, he said he would be here, now why isn't he here yet?"

"I don't kn-"

Tiffany was cut off by a loud hooting and a red convertible stopped right in front of the 3 impatient girls.

"Hey girls, you want a ride?" a smug guy with dark sunglasses asked with a confident smirk crossing his face.

"Get lost, loser," Gail snapped, shooting him a glare.

"Hey Tiff, show us your tits, will ya'?" A pale guy with a funny accent laughed.

"Very funny, Sheamus, why don't you ask someone your own size?" Tiffany said, not really being bothered by his dirty request.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" both him and Mike chocked their heads, waiting for Tiffany to come up with some saucy comment.

"It means, what you have in your pants, will have to match these," she pointed at her boobs before continuing, "which basically means you ain't getting nothing from me," and with that being said, Mike burst into an uncontrollable laughter, but Sheamus didn't find her comment so amusing.

"You think ya' funny, huh?" he grind his teeth and glared at her with eyes that could kill.

"Actually... I do," she sent him a cocky smile, winking at him, before bursting into a loud laughter along with her friends.

"See you later," Mike said with eyes tearing up after all the laughing.

Nevaeh watched as the guy with the stupid hat from earlier and his ginger friend took off, leaving the girls to themselves, but only for a couples of minutes because then came Adam, Emma's perfect brother, and picked them up, driving them to the school where the big party would take place. Apparently he was late because Maryse and Eve had asked him to pick up some CDs they had forgotten at home.

Nevaeh sat back down on her bed, turning on the television. She was zapping through all the channels, when someone knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" she said, not looking up at her mother as she entered the room, "what do you want?"

"Tom could be here any minute, why haven't you packed your things yet?" her mother sounded really annoyed.

"What are you talking about, it's your weekend, did you forget that?"

"No, of course not, but don't you remember what I told you this morning?" Nevaeh started to get a bad feeling in her stomach, she was supposed to be with her mother this weekend, right?

"Don't you remember I wasn't paying any attention to you?" Nevaeh was afraid her mother heard her voice quiver. Bette, her mother, sighed loudly and shook her head.

"No, no, no... I didn't forget that either," she said slowly in a tired tone, "what I was trying to tell you this morning, was that your father," whenever Bette referred to Tom as _her father_, Nevaeh went nauseous, "and I traded weekends because I'm going to visit my sick friend, Janet, and I won't be home before Monday afternoon."

"What? You... you traded weekends?"

"Nevaeh, don't do this again, I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow to catch a flight."

"I don't care, why can't I just be here? I can be here by myself!" Nevaeh shouted, getting on her feet, holding on to her towel tightly.

"I'm not going to discuss this again," Bette shook her head, not showing any sign of mercy.

"I'm not going, you know how much I hate him, how could you do this to me!" Nevaeh's eyes were already tearing, she didn't want to go, she would rather go to that stupid party than go to Tom's.

Bette rubbed her forehead, trying to avoid getting an even worse headache, "You're not staying here by yourself, end of discussion."

"But it's so boring and Tom has so many rules, pleeeaase, just let me stay!" Nevaeh was afraid, two weekends in a row with Tom were too much, she couldn't do it.

"Nevaeh, I said end of discussion, now pack your things, I'm tired of hearing you complain!" her mother shouted in a very angry tone, leaving her room immediately, slamming the door close behind her.

Nevaeh stood there in the middle of her room with tears flowing down her cheeks. At her father's seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days and days felt like months. Every visit was the same. They fought and fought and fought, a never ending battle. She hated it and she hated him. He was a terrible father, but she was the only one who knew.

* * *

"I'll drive you home whenever you want me to. Cena needed some help at the booth, so I volunteered. I'll be there if you need me, okay?" Emma's blond brother, Adam, said, sending her and her friends a brotherly smile.

"Cool, and thank you for taking us here, if it wasn't for you, I would have been at home right now, since our car broke down," Gail said, smiling back at Adam.

"Yeah, thank you, Adam," Tiffany nodded and smiled, turning to look at her shorter friend, Emma, who didn't look too pleased with the situation.

"Now if you'll excuse me, ladies, I have to go deliver these," Adam waved with the CDs he had picked up earlier for Maryse and Eve, "I'll see you later, have fun," he turned around and walked into a big crowd of people, probably heading for the other end of the gym, where Maryse and Eve would be along with some other people from the school council.

"Damn, your brother has everything under control and he's not even the head of the school council. First he picks up something for someone else, then he takes us to the party and then suddenly he has volunteered to help John and Christopher with the food and drink booth, I would never manage that!" Gail babbled, not realizing no one was listening to her.

"Is something wrong?" Tiffany asked Emma when Adam was finally out of sight. Emma looked up at her, giving a small pout.

"I'm just tired of being the perfect guy's baby sister," Emma sighed loudly and looked at the crowd her brother had disappeared into, "I mean... Everyone loves him. The Freshmen, the Sophomores, the Juniors, hell, even the Seniors love him and he's only a sophomore himself!"

"He can manage a lot, yes, but I think that's the only reason why people love him so much. They use him," Tiffany knew what she said wouldn't cheer up Emma, but it was worth a try.

"It's not just people at school... He's my father and mother's little angel. He can proudly show them all his straight As and still say, _you know that summer camp Emma is going to this year, so she won't get kicked out of school? I'm going too as one of the Freshmen's prefects._.. Ugh, it makes me sick!"

Gail didn't take much interest in what Emma was saying. She heard names like _Adam_ and _Jay, _and that was really all she needed to hear to know that Emma was giving her usual speech about the brother who's a bitch and Jay who's perfect. Instead shelooked around, hoping to spot the awkward, but cute new guy. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen and actually it would be kind of odd if he was at the party, since he wasn't even a student yet.

The only ones Gail could spot, which gave her at least some kind of emotion, were Mike and Sheamus. They were standing at the booth, pouring themselves a cup of punch.

"Damn, this tastes like shit, why the hell would they serve something like this?" Mike asked, looking at Sheamus, who looked like he just got a bright idea.

"Tell me about it... Why don't we spice it up a bit, Miz?" Mike raised an eyebrow and smiled viciously.

"You mean with this?" he asked and opened his jacket a bit, showing Sheamus, who acted surprised, a bottle of vodka he had hidden under it.

"Exactly, I'll guard," and with that Sheamus turned around and made sure no one saw Mike add the liquor to the punch. Mike came up with the idea when they were at the camp meeting and of course Sheamus had thought it was a great idea. Mike and Sheamus couldn't wait though, so they had already drunken some of the vodka on their way to the party and it was finally starting to kick in.

After they had completed their mission, they poured another cup of punch and sneaked away from the crime scene. Emma, Tiffany and Gail wondered what they were up to, when they walked past them, giggling like they had a secret to protect. There was no doubt the secretive expression on their face meant trouble.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" someone behind the three girls mumbled and they turned around quickly, just to find out it was the head of the school council, John Cena. He stumbled around with too many red plastic cups in his hands. Eventually he dropped every single one of them.

"You need some help?" Tiffany asked and got on her knees, quickly followed by her two friends.

"Thanks, I guess I was a little overloaded," he chuckled and helped the girls gather all the cups, "Will you help me take these to the booth?"

"Sure," the three girlfriends said in chorus and followed him to the booth, where they were soon joined by Christopher and Adam.

"Weren't you supposed to watch the booth while I was out getting these?" John asked them in a blaming tone.

Emma, Tiffany and Gail listened to the boy's conversation while pouring themselves some punch.

"Relax, we just took a quick walk around the gym to see if everybody was having a good time," Christopher replied, putting on a transparent smile, making John raise his eyebrow. He stepped closer to Chris and leaned over him till their faces were really, really close.

"I'm not that stupid," he said and shook his head, "Breathe," Chris knew he was busted and did as he was told. John wrinkled up his nose, closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away from Chris.

"Sorry John, it was only a half cigarette and Adam didn't have one, he was just keeping me company."

"I don't care, it's a disgusting habit. Now get yourself some gum before the teachers notice!"

* * *

Nevaeh sat silently on the couch, trying to figure out how to get away from Tom. She didn't have any friends she could go to and Tom knew it, so she couldn't use a sleepover as an excuse. She didn't have a boyfriend or any other family living nearby. All she had was that stupid party, but at least it was better than being alone with Tom.

"There's a party at my school I really wanna go to, can I?" she asked nervously, already knowing the answer. Tom sat in a chair not far from Nevaeh, he was watching T.V. and when he heard her talking, he only glanced at her.

"Well, I don't know about that," he almost whispered with that deep, hoarse voice of his, as he ran his fingers through his short dark brown hair, "I think you should stay here tonight."

"Why?" Nevaeh didn't dare to look at him, she knew he had a very short fuse and the last thing she wanted was to argue with him. This time Tom turned and looked directly at Nevaeh, almost forcing her to look him in the eyes, not speaking until he knew he had her fully attention.

"Honey, you're going to that school camp thing throughout the whole summer, I'm gonna miss you. So please, spend some time with your daddy while you're home," they stared into each others eyes for a moment, not saying anything. His eyes were ice blue, cold and uncaring. Tom knew he had won the battle already, so he just sent her a satisfied smile and turned back towards the T.V.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm so wasted!" Mike laughed and staggered into Sheamus, who grabbed his friend by his arms so he wouldn't fall.

"You don't say!" Sheamus laughed along and helped Mike with getting back his balance. They had drunken the punch outside, so the chilly weather had made their bodies give a stronger reaction to the alcohol. Sheamus was only slightly intoxicated, since Mike had drunken most of the unmixed vodka, while Sheamus only had had a few sips and some punch.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to suck on those tits," Mike pointed towards Tiffany, who was standing by the booth, looking around the gym like she wasn't a part of the conversation her friends were having. Sheamus couldn't help but burst into a hysterical laughter, Mike automatically following him.

"Let's go get 'em for ya'!"

Gail and Emma were discussing Michelle and Layla's choice of music with John and Chris. John and Gail thought the music was okay, but so far they had missed out on some of the greatest pop hits. Chris wanted them to play metal, while Emma just wanted something with a little rock'n'roll in it, her brother actually agreeing with her. Tiffany was the only one who didn't give her own opinion, but no one really seemed to notice anyway. Neither did anyone notice the influenced couple, who staggered towards them with a big fat grin plastered to their face. At least not until one of them spoke.

"Hey Tiff, I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" Tiffany turned her attention towards a guy with a short fauxhawk, sighing loudly as she realized who it was.

"I'm not in the mood for you two right now. Go bother someone else," Tiffany said and looked away from them, while everyone else turned to look at them. She wouldn't say Mike wasn't good looking and hell, if he didn't socialize with a perverted loser like Sheamus, maybe she would even consider dating someone like him. But his persona was just intolerable and his cocky attitude was so fucking annoying.

"Come on, how can you say no to a face like that?" Sheamus grabbed Mike's chin between his thumb and index finger, making everyone focus on his trembling bottom lip and big, begging eyes.

Tiffany raised a brow and shook her head slightly, "Surprisingly easy. Now will you leave me alone?" Mike and Sheamus didn't take a note of the irritated tone in her voice, instead they walked closer, Mike taking the lead, of course. Sheamus didn't mind, after all, she had offended him earlier that night and he didn't really want her to make him look stupid again in front of all those people, so he let Mike do his thing. She deserved whatever he was going to do or say to her.

Mike placed himself in a position where he could whisper in her ear, not realizing she could probably smell his alcoholic breath, "There's no one in the bathroom and I'm horny as hell," Tiffany understood his hint and pushed him away from her immediately, before slapping him across the face. Her friends didn't do anything. They knew she could handle him perfectly by herself and they kind of wanted to see how it ended.

"Do I look like I wanna have sex with a loser like you?" she screamed, getting the attention of a certain member of the school council, who rushed over to them. Emma's eyes landed on him and she blushed instantly, quickly pouring herself another drink, wolfing it all down in a few seconds, before pouring yet another.

"What is going on here?" the blond asked and glared at Mike and Sheamus, who obviously was a part of the problem.

"That drunken bastard wants to have sex with me in the school's bathroom!" Tiffany knew just what to say to get Jay really pissed off at Mike. Jay directed his steps towards Mike and grabbed him by his arm.

"Why aren't you three doing something about this? Help me throw these idiots out!" Jay ordered, Chris, Adam and John quickly helping him with dragging them away. All the students turned to look at Mike and Sheamus, who protested loudly.

Tiffany closed her eyes in relief and breathed out heavily. She didn't give guys much attention, even though she was one of the few who was fully developed already. Especially not guys as charmless as the self-proclaimed "bad ass" duo.

She glanced over at Gail and Emma to find out what they were doing. Emma was still drinking punch and Gail looked like she was trying to calm her down.

"Get yourself together, girl, he's just a guy," Gail said and couldn't help but smile over her upset friend.

"He was so close! Oh my God, what am I gonna do if he joins us now?" Emma was unsteady and confused.

"If he joins you'll talk to him, it's as simple as that."

"I don't feel well."

"Nonsense, you're just nervous," but Emma wasn't kidding, she wasn't feeling very well. Her head was acting weird and it was like the room slowly spun around her, "Look, there they are and Jay is with them! Tiff, we have to help Emma. She won't act on this huge opportunity unless we help her!"

"What can we do? We can't make her talk to him?" Tiffany knew what Gail was about to suggest and she really didn't feel like it. She hated that obsoleted copulation ritual. She sent her a tired, disobliging look, but Gail wouldn't give up that easy. She just didn't give her no choice.

"I'll even let you have John," the boys walked up to them, but before they even got to say anything, Gail grabbed Chris by the wrist and shouted, "I wanna dance!" while dragging him towards the dance floor.

Tiffany sighed before putting on a fake smile and jumping towards John, "Me too," she said and took John's hand in her own.

Adam, Jay and Emma sent each other a confused look. But Jay was a gentleman, he wouldn't let the last girl stand alone while watching her friends having fun and since there was only him and her brother left, he figured it'll be him, who had to ask her to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked in a very polite way. Emma nodded slowly, but regretted doing so immediately. She wouldn't be able to dance in her condition. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous, "Cool," Jay took her hand and she hated herself for not being able to concentrate on enjoying it. They just got to the dance floor, when Jay placed himself right in front of her and a jet of puke splashed all over his fine clothes.

People around them were stunned. Had a Freshman just puked all over the most respected guy of the whole school? Emma didn't dare to look at him and she didn't let a second pass by, before she ran out of the gym, almost falling twice during her escape. Adam, Gail and Tiffany followed not very far behind her.

* * *

"Just let it all out," Tiffany said and pulled back Emma's hair, so she wouldn't get vomit on it. Adam had driven them home immediately after the incident, not allowing Jay to give Emma his reaction to her sudden sickness. Gail was leaning against the wall, while Emma was kneeling in front of the toilet with Tiffany right beside her.

"Tiff, I can take the lead if you can't do this," Adam offered, the blonde only giving a small shake of head with a quick look over her shoulder, "Something this dirty is not something a girl like you should be doing."

"I can handle this just fine," Tiffany stated, concentrating back to her friend as she gave a comforting rub to Emma's back.

Tears were streaming down Emma's cheeks as her stomach contracted yet another time, filling the bowl with a mix of punch and macaroni.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Gail asked and fumbled with a tube containing a thick, red cream while giving it a somewhat questioning look.

"Yes!" Emma shouted and began sobbing as soon as the vomit stopped pouring out of her.

* * *

**LoveToTheCucumber's A/N: Sorry about the huge delay!**

**Pixiella's A/N: Yeeeeah, again this took so long for us to update.. And originally it was my fault since I didn't notice the new chapter in my mailbox until it had been there about a month already.. :p But yeah, here it is now, finally! And yes, this counts as Cucu's last weeks update since I got this to my mailbox before the deadline and no, this doesn't count as either of us update for this week. I'm just putting this on since the story is in my profile, you know.**

**Umm, I had something else to say. Well, originally this chapter was suppose to be mine but right now I don't really care, since things changed a bit as we planned such a long chapters and decided to split up some things into more than one chapter like originally intented.. But either way, next chapter is again going to be mine, so don't really expect it coming up very soon. Me and my million on-going projects, damn. XD**

**Okay, so drop us a review after (or while, whatever is your thing~) reading the chapter and maybe we get this rolling again soon. Until we meet again, love and peace out~ o/ :DD **


End file.
